The power of the gray waves
by stricker656
Summary: A adventure/romance story about Corrin and Azura as they fight to end the war to bring peace
1. Introduction

This will start from chapter 5 and continuing from there. To be specific when he meets Azura and after.

Corrin: Light red hair just like his smash skin or the lightest red you can use in fates, small/medium build, prefers dragon then swords but uses sword since its stronger (obviously)

Azura: Prefers lances because she can't really use anything else unless I reclass her (If I do that it she will be a great Lord temporarily lol)

Kanna and Shigure: Won't be in it for the beginning and probably most of it unless I change my mind XP

So for this fanfic it will be romance and hurt/comfort since they are my favorites (can't help it, it just feels good to know that someone tries to help u out it's a good feeling). Anyway I making an introduction one just because it's my first time doing one so I want to figure out how this stuff works.

 **SPOILERS for what I will do in this fanfic unless you want to be surprised like which path and blah blah blah:** In this fanfic I'm gonna add some weird things in the mix such as Flora having a crush on Corrin since that's my friend's waifu so wanna do it to have something funny/unique. I will choose the path of hoshido since 1. I never beaten hoshido yet but i'm on chap 25 atm so as chapters of this goes on it I should be done 2. Because of reason 1 I don't know revelations too well and I ain't spoiling it Xp 3. Finally because I think it's the right choice since they are fighting for peace. Nohr may say that but Garon is like, "kill'em all who cares about them they are useful if they are strong other than that they are worthless animals." At least that's what I've seen.

If anyone wants me to make other fanfics let me know and it has to be something i watched/played like nisekoi or fates or nisekoi or gosick or nisekoi… lol jk but I do like Nisekoi a little too much. Also reviews will be appreciated since I can be inspired to continue so hopefully I won't be that one guy who is like, "too lazy to finish so bye bye." For how long will this be? No clue probably as long as 20+ chaps… hopefully around there. Will you do this weekly? Depends on how much people like it (1 review will get me finished rather quickly so this proves that idc about the amount as long as 1 person saw this and liked it I'm good.

Anyway sorry for wasting your time hopefully you will enjoy the story :)

I love the Azura and Corrin paring a lot that's why I'm gonna marry her twice in hoshido and Revelations lol. I just can't choose what is better Robin x Lucina or Corrin x Azura since I read too many Lucina fanfics XP. And if anything looks like it came from anoter fire emblem fanfic then you know that they gave me inspiration and are the ones who made stay up until 3 am reading them bc it was a force of habit ha.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Corrin takes a walk around hoshido since that's what her mother recommended and finds a lake.

"I don't know what to think anymore I've known my nohr family for as long as I can remember and yet my true family here feels so right. I still miss Elise, Xander, Camilla, and Leo and I can't stop thinking about them. Maybe I'm home sick… ugh this is confusing." Corrin said to himself as he continues moving.

Then he stops thinking to himself when he hears someone singing and wonders who it was since he thought he was the only one there.

"You are the oceans great waves"

"Who is that… wait I thought I was alone… regardless it's a beautiful song". Corrin then went to the person who was singing the song.

(rest of the game cutscene)

"Hello, do you need something?" Azura said while seeing a random person in front of her.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to bother you but what was the song it was really good." Corrin blushed a little after realizing that he just complimented right away.

"Thank you, you must be prince Corrin."

"Yes, but how do you know me because I don't think we met."

"My name is Azura, a former princess of Nohr."

"Hold on if you were a former princess then how come I never heard of you before?"

"Well that's because I lived in Hoshido for a long time because after you were kidnapped they tried to get you back but they never succeeded so in retaliation the Hoshidian ninjas kidnapped me since I wasn't really guarded."

"I'm very sorry, I wish there was something I can do…"

No it's alright, I enjoy hoshido and I'm thankful that I'm here and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I can understand since hoshido is so lively and peaceful…"

"Are you ok, something seems wrong?"

"No it's just that I found out that Queen Mikoto is my mother and found out who my real siblings are and I just don't know what to do."

I understand if I went to nohr I'd feel the same way… so what are you going to do now, I know this is a difficult time for you right now."

"I don't know, I guess I need time to think about it."

"Ok but if you need someone to talk to you or be there for you let me know." Azura said as she smiled

"Wait we just met and she is already so nice to me… wait did she just blush?! Nah I think that's just what I want to see." Corrin said to himself

"Well I'm gonna need some time to think I'll see you around." Corrin says to her, waves, then walks away and goes home to get ready for tomorrow. "Great now I have two problems one is that I miss my fake siblings and two is that now I can't stop thinking about Azura."

...

The next day Corrin goes around with Azura and his siblings around hoshido as they wait for Queen Mikoto to arrive to the plaza. They got food and then they stood by the statute.

"This place really is amazing Azura, thanks for coming with me"

"It's no problem at all and like I said it's greats here."

"So when are you going back to Nohr brother" Takumi says as he air quotes brother.

"Excuse me?"

"Takumi…"

Hey you don't have the right to say my name"

Corrin steps in front of azura with his arm in front of her like he's trying to protect her.

"I don't care if you say crap to me but not to Azura, she's been here for years and yet you are mean to her anyway and not only that she can't even say your name which makes no sense." Corrin then laughed about what Takumi said as Azura stood there confused and in awe at the same time.

"Look I just don't trust either of you ok!"

Sakura then says,"Sorry about my brother he's just a knucklehead"

"Then wouldn't his head look like Knuckles?

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Then Hinoka points and says, "Hey Mom is here let's go."

(cutscene part) until after Ryoma talks to the hooded guy.

Mother… No... NOOO! Corrin then has purple aura around him as he transforms into a dragon.

When the enemy soldiers came Corrin killed every single one ranging from stabbing with horns to breaking legs with his tail as he destroyed the city. When Ryoma was getting injured by the hooded man, Corrin rushed in and almost stabbed him with his horns but teleported away and never came back like he was a ghost.

Corrin then roars in anger getting ready to destroy something else until Azura sings her song.

"Azura don't!" Ryoma calls out to try and stop her but failed miserably.

Azura walks up to him as her necklace levitates and continues to sing until Corrin grabbed her by the neck. She screams in pain but continues until Corrin slams her to the ground and grips harder."

"If you are really going to kill me then do it as yourself, the real Corrin who I know and the one who stook up for me. But please let me live so I can stand by your side." Azura reaches to Corrin's face and holds him gently.

Corrin stops, lets her go and turns back to normal. "I'm sorry Azura I didn't mean to.." Corrin stops talking trying to hold in his tears and hugs her. She sits there shocked as she blushed then returns it with her head resting on his.

 **END**

 **Sorry that this isn't too long, I thought it was becuse it was 3 pages on google docs so next time it will be A LOT longer. My goal is to put a bunch of fluff since I've been looking for one like that since awakening but… I wait until later chapters lol. Thanks for the reviews and dang over 100 views?! I guess I ain't the only guy who looks for these types of fanfics.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One minute after Azura was holding Corrin everyone else showed up and when Corrin he saw Takumi glaring at him with pure anger in his eyes. Corrin got off of Azura to face him with his head down trying to avoid his gaze. Takumi was about to speak but Ryoma cut him off asking him a question.

"That sword that you had was from Garon correct?"

"Yes."

"Then he must have planned this, it's not your fault. He must have known that you would be close to Queen Mikoto so he caused the explosion to kill her."

"King Garon did this… Oh gods I'm so sorry if I knew then I would have thrown it away and…"

"Your apology is meaningless! If it wasn't for you mother would still be alive but you just had to come and ruin everything, I wish we you never showed up and stayed at Nohr where you belong."

"Takimi, that's enough and it's not his fault so don't blame your brother."

"Big brother, he destroyed our city and killed our mother, I knew we couldn't trust him." After he said that Hinoka comes forward.

"He helped us defeat the Nohrians who tried to kill us after the explosion, don't you think that alone proves that he is innocent?"

"No it doesn't he has caused nothing but destruction and pain to everyone!"

"Takumi you must listen…, Corrin is your brother." Azura tries to put her hand on his back but he smacks it away.

"My mother is dead because of him. He is not my brother."

Corrin stood there hurt but it was true so he made a fist to hold in his anger to himself.

"I'm...I'm sorry everyone. I'm nothin but a monster who causes destruction. Thank you for letting me stay in hoshido but I've caused too much damage. I.. I should leave so you will never see me again."

Corrin turns around and walks away until Azura grabs his arm. Corrin turned back to see Azura grabbing his arm with her head down. Corrin tried to pull away but the grip only got tighter.

"Corrin don't be so hard on yourself you know it was King Garon not you. I know you're a good person and I know that you would never do this because you try not to hurt anyone. And besides I know your mother wouldn't want you to leave. She would say that you should stay no matter what."

"She's right you know" Yukimura walks towards them. "Queen Mikoto would not want you to leave."

Takumi gives an annoyed look to him and says, "How would you know?"

"What do you mean? Did she say something to you?" Ryoma walks up towards him with a confused look.

"I hate to deliver this news but she foresaw her own death. This isn't your fault Corrin. Garon planned this whole thing. Queen Mikoto knew she would die but she didn't know when or how but she speculated a dark force. Also look at the statue."

Everyone turns to the statue to see a golden sword on it.

"What kind of sword is that?"

"This is the divine sword Yato." Much like Ryoma and Takumi's' weapons they can only be chosen by a single person. It is said that the wielder of the sword is to bring to peace to the world.

The sword raised itself from the statue into the air from the statute and flies straight to Corrin's hand. Everyone stood there in disbelief and made comments about it but Corrin ignored them due to him being in awe of the sword. Kaze comes running to Ryoma and says, "Lord Ryoma, I have bad news. A bunch of Nohrian soldiers is gathering at our border!"

"This has gone too far. I've tried my best to not start a war but… I guess death is too good for them! Everyone to the border to get payback for the Queen!"

Everyone ran to the Hoshido's border except for Corrin and Azura. Corrin put the sword down when he noticed that Azura was in front of him.

"I don't want to kill anyone but I know that I must go so I can try and stop the war."

"Wait Corrin!" There is something you need to know about your dragon form. If you fight now you might lose control again and lose your humanity with it. That's why I have a dragonstone that can solve that problem. Can you close your eyes for a second.?"

"Sure but if it's a kiss don't you think it's too early for it" Corrin gave a wink and Azura grew bright red in response.

"No that's not what I'm gonna do!"

"I'm just kidding Azura." Corrin laughs as Azura pouts for a little bit then Corrin closes his eyes. Her necklace levitated and she attuned the dragonstone.

"All done, now you should be safe."

"Thank you Azura you've already saved my life twice so I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, um…" Azura turned around to try and hide her bush from the compliment and Corrin didn't notice.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable it's just that I feel so close to you even though we just met." Corrin rubbed the back of his head because he realized that he shouldn't have been so direct.

"No it's ok I liked the compliment and I feel very close to you too." She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Ready to go?" "Oh… um.. Yeah let's go" Azura laughed at his blushing and said, "Now we're even." They left to the border and forgot that they were still holding hands.

…

When Corrin and Azura make it they see Xander and Ryoma with their swords up ready to fight until Xander saw Corrin. When Corrin notices Xander he looks at his hand and blushed and moved his hand away before something serious would happen.

(Cutscene skip on chapter 6 until Corrin makes his choice.)

I know what my family really is… Corrin ran to Xander and said, "Xander withdraw your troops."

"What are you doing?! You're really gonna side with hoshido?"

"I've made my choice because I know that this is the right thing to do."

"I knew that they would brainwash you and I know that they are your true family but you are like a brother to me, Elise, Leo, and Camilla. We've always loved you since you came so please come back to us, brother."

"I can't go back because King Garon is a coward and liar. He planned an explosion destroy the city and to kill Queen Mikoto. He tried to kill my mother and I but she sacrificed herself for me which is why I'm even alive right now. Garon only thinks of me as a pawn who doesn't care about who he kills. If he was truly a good person he wouldn't have made that sword explode, there wouldn't be Nohrian soldiers trying to attack me after the explosion, and was willing to sacrifice me in pursuit of his agenda. He is no longer human, he is pure evil Xander. Please join me so we can make peace to the land and so there will be no more innocent lives lost like the Hoshido capital.

Xander stood there with pure anger and attacked Corrin. "This is my answer, traitor."

"Are you too blind to see the truth Xander, he doesn't care about the innocent, he lied about the peace treaty and killed the old Hoshido leader, and he doesn't show mercy on anyone. Why else did he tell me to kill the two hoshidians? Because he doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I know there is good in him and I'm not gonna let you make lies about my own father!" Xander slashed and hit Corrin and he fell on the ground because of the blow.

They brainwashed you Corrin, they told you lies about father and want you to think that we're in the wrong. Join us Corrin there is still time."

Corrin got up putting pressure on his rib to try and stop the bleeding and said, "you haven't witnessed his destruction that he caused in hoshido but I have. Face it Xander, the father you knew is gone and if there was a reasonable way to cure him I would but there is no good left in him."

"I see… then I will end this quickly!" Corrin gets ready to retaliate and Xander swings but misses. Corrin slices him on the side and when Xander was about to swing again Ryoma comes it and blocks the blow.

"Took you long enough Ryoma, at least stand by my side when I talk next time."

"Sorry I was busy." Ryoma looks at Xander and says, "If you want to kill my brother then you will have to go through me and I don't care if you say that this is his battle because it isn't. It's my fight!"

Both sides charge at each other and all you can hear are screams of pain and swords clashing at one another. Corrin went back and offered his hand to Azura. "Can you fight by my side the same way you did after the explosion?"

"Of course Corrin." They both charge at the enemies and take out the soldiers with ease. When he fought his Nohr siblings he felt but but got over it whenever he looked at Azura as a reminder to not think about it and to take action. First was Camilla she threw her axe and it hit a little bit of Azura's arm and it bled a lot for something that barely hit.

"Azura?! This end now!" Corrin charged at her and when she shot him with magic he still ran like it did nothing to him. He then head butted the wryveron and knocked it out and she tunred back to normal and pointed his sword to her neck.

"If anyone is gonna kill me then I'm glad that it's my little brother. She grinned at him and Corrin looked away and pointed the sword away from her.

"Aren't you gonna kill me? This isn't training, this is war."

"I know but it's not the hoshidian way." Corrin sighed and took Azura with him while she had her hand on her arm.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine but don't worry about me."

He looked to see that Xander was the last one standing against Ryoma with both of them looking exhausted. Corrin runs to them and slashes his horse so it would fall to the ground. "I told you to withdraw but you didn't listen to me again." Xander didn't respond and left as his backup soldiers carried the horse. Corrin heard Sakura laugh about seeing soldiers carrying the horse.

"I'll find a way to stop their spell so I can bring you back home brother."

"Really? It should be the other way around since you can't accept the truth that Garon isn't even human."

He growled at his response and walked away. Afterwards everyone went back to hoshido to heal everyone who was injured from the battle as the town gets prepared for Queen Mikoto's funeral.

 **Well this took long… I would have finished yesterday but I fell asleep by accident lol. Anyway next chapter will be good to the point where i'm excited for it so get ready for it. Everyone give your fluff energy so that way it will be too fluffed to read ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) jk. And over 400 views dang thanks guys. I don't know why that many people wanted read my fanfic but it really means alot :) And if I find out that this isn't long either I'm gonna flip out XD**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Corrin's P.O.V**_

After the fight against Nohr I went back to my new home and settled in quite well. Everyone in Hoshido treated me well and Takumi was becoming less of a jerk but not completely. I would think that I would be depressed because of leaving my fake family but the death of my mother still bothers me. I keep on telling myself if I could have saved her or not. All I know is that it's affecting me the more I think about it to the point where my hoshido siblings worry about me.

I go to the training grounds which has training dummies to practice hitting, other swords I can use and etc. To take my mind off things especially recently I continue to practice to the point where I could defeat Xander and Ryuma. Not only have I been training more than usual but also avoiding everyone such as friends and family and Azura… nah I don't think she'll care that much. When I sit down on the floor to take a little break I see Azura coming towards me. What a coincidence…

"Hey Corrin!" Azura sits down next to me to eggs, bacon, and toast. Why the heck did she bring food with her especially this amount… oh wait… she didn't.

"I got breakfast for you since you don't come eat with us, I hope it's ok." Not only did I call it but now I can't help but feel happy that she did this for me.

"Thanks Azura but you didn't have to get me breakfast I could went out instead." "But then I couldn't talk to you and it's a way of saying thanks for being friends." Azura turns away to avoid my eye contact. I can't blame her though, if I told her the same thing I'd do the same.

"Well than what do you want to talk about?" She looks down thinking about what to say until she looks back at me with the face that shows concern.

"I've been wanting to know why you've been avoiding everyone, even your family. Can you tell me why?" The one conversation that I wanted to avoid comes up. I don't want to tell her the truth because if she worries about me I'll feel guilty about it but if I avoid or choose to not answer then she's gonna feel sad. I can't win this at all.

"I don't want to talk about it, it's a long story." It really isn't but that's an excuse that usually works with people. "Not only is it a long story but I don't want you to worry about me I can handle my problem by myself so it's fine." These reasons should be good enough it's not like she'll be interested in my life, right?

"I don't mind long stories." Son of bi… "Not only that but I really care for you and I want to help you the best you can. You're not alone you have Hoshido and me to help you with your problems." Not only couldn't I finish my thought of cursing to myself but now I'm starting to realize how important I am to her. "Is there anything I can do to help you at all?"

"Nothing at the moment but I'll let you know if I need anything." "Can I at least stay here with you?" "Sure I don't have a problem with that but I'm not the most exciting guy to hang out with." "And I'm not the most exciting girl to hang out with but you're fun to be with… at least me." Azura schooches right next me and leans her head on my shoulder. How is she not blushing right now?! I'm probably more red than Ryuma's armor. Well if she is okay with doing this then as mine as well do something similar and besides I'm tired anyway. I put my arm around her waist to bring her a little closer and rest my head on hers. Azura then makes a big smile and we sit for at least a half an hour.

"Hey uh Corrin?" "What is it?" "I got to go right now to set up for the funeral today, sorry that we can't stay like this longer." I've been thinking about my mother all this time and yet I didn't know there was a funeral… that's what I get for isolating myself for the past week. Azura moves herself away from me and stands up. She stretches for a little bit as she waits for my response.

"It's fine I understand but do you know what time it starts?" Azura looks at me confused, "You of all people should know when it starts." She has a point there to be honest but I've been busy trying to deal with everything that has just happened. Azura paused a little but then continued, "But then again you've been hurting lately so I can't blame you for it. I'll see you later." "Later." We wave to each other and then she walks away. I don't know how I'm gonna handle it, I just hope that I don't make a scene there. I get up and go back home into my room, laying on the bed while reading a book that I got from Nohr called, "The Tactician who saved Life Itself" with no author but it was made years ago.

The story talks about the events of the life of Robin from the very beginning as he fights evil with his friends to stop an evil dragon named Grima. I would say that it was fiction but in order for it to be fake then I wouldn't exist right now. Of course like most heroes he gets lucky and has a family but what's funny is that he marries his best friends daughter but regardless of that it's sweet about how they met and stuff. If only I could do something similar… oh well doesn't matter. I continue reading until it was time for the funeral.

 **Author's Note/Stuff I wanna say: Ok a lot of things I need to say,**

 **I said that this would be a rly good chapter but I'm gonna make that next chapter**

 **I know I said I would choke u with fluff… lol but turns out I was wrong on what fluff even meant. Whoops XP**

 **I'm sry for not updating but bc people keep on liking and reading the story I gotta pay u back as a thank you**

 **I needed to get it out there that I'm not dead or that I quit**

 **Also gonna make other fanfictions since I've been thinking about it for a while so don't get mad if it's not fire emblem bc it's gonna be based off an anime. If someone wants to take over this story then let me know bc I'm starting to loose (probably did already lol) inspiration to making more so I'm open to others. Welp see ya next chap or next fic**


End file.
